Christmas with you
by Fekete
Summary: Christmas is a joyous time, full of this amazing atmosphere. It's a time when families meet up again, friends share happiness and couples confess their love to each other. Maybe it will help Natalya notice her feelings for me, too. Hopefully. / Seborga/Belarus Christmas fic


**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairings: **Seborga/Belarus, Spamano, TurUkr, mentions of RoChu, PruCan, Giripan and GerIta.

**Warnings**: Fluff, cuss words, possible slight OOC (I absolutely fail at Seborga OTL) and a whole lot of crack

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Hetalia nor the characters, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei. All the Christmas songs belong to their respective authors.

**A/N:** I'd like to dedicate it to a person very dear to me, who happens to ship SebBela with me x'D. Merry Christmas, _**Valya**_ dear! Love you!

* * *

Christmas is a joyous time when families get together. There's a wonderful white fluffy stuff, also know as snow, falling down from the sky in different shapes, each of them unique and beautiful. When December starts, there's this magical atmosphere in the air, getting more cheerful with every passing day. People start singing carols and other Christmas songs, which they've known by heart ever since they were little. Everyone gets so much happier.

In reality, at my home Christmas has always been and will always be a disaster. Or actually, a huge disaster, chaos and something similar to a war mixed into one. Grandpa gets annoyed that he has to write Christmas cards to people he doesn't even remember for the bigger part of the year, especially nowadays that sending cards isn't very popular. But mamma always yells at him, so he ends up doing it anyway. Then there's the whole Christmas tree choosing, which is absolute hell on Earth. Since I'm the youngest one in the family, papà thinks it's necessary for me to accompany him in the adventure known as 'If you buy a wrong tree, you're dead'. Mamma was the one that made this game. It's scarier every year. And half the time, we get it wrong. One year, there was blood.

Then there's the house decorating. I enjoy it, really. It's lots of fun. Unless one of the lights goes out. And you know the saying 'One goes out, they all go out'. Two years ago we spend an hour and a half looking for the broken light, and it nearly made Feliciano cry. And it was freezing outside. Canada in the middle of the winter really isn't a fun place to be. At all. I was practically drowning in snow.

Next on the list is buying presents. Even though no one really believes in Santa Claus anymore, presents never really change. And with each year, it gets worse. And I'm not even joking. As easy as it is to buy a present for dearest Feliciano, dad and grandpa, I never have an idea for a good present for mamma, Lovi, zia Eleni or Natalya. Especially Nat, because she isn't exactly a family member, just my best friend, and it's hard to know the boundaries. When I bought her a present for her birthday this year, she yelled at me, because it was 'too expensive', but last Christmas it was 'not expensive enough', and two years ago it was 'too girly', but then I gave her a present for Valentine's day and 'it was stupid'. It seems I can never get it right with her. At least mom, zia and Lovi don't complain this much. Well, sometimes they don't.

The hell of Christmas is still not over at that. Because choosing presents is one thing, but standing in the few kilometers long queues to buy them? It's a horror. This year my record is three hours and twenty minutes. There was only one cash register open, and around eighty people. I managed to read a whole book! But honestly, going to the shops during the pre-Christmas time has got to be one of the most tragic things a man is told to do.

Next thing is cooking. There is no bigger hell in our household than cooking. There are always around thirty different kind of cuisines on our table, and mamma starts cooking three days before the actual day of Christmas. Dad and me are always forced to help her, but Feli and Lovi really enjoy standing in the kitchen and making various dishes. There's always a lot of yelling, mostly when only mom and Lovino are left in the kitchen, but the food is always amazing. Fratello Lovi even comes back home one week beforehand, just to make sure the dishes will be ready on time.

When you finally bought the presents, decorated the house, made the Christmas tree look absolutely beautiful, send Christmas cards to two thousand people, made food for both American and Russian army and congratulated yourself for still being alive, you can start preparing for the worst time of all. _They are coming_.

Every year, there are more and more people coming for our 'little Christmas parties'. When I was still very little, it used to be only me, Feli, Lovi, grandpa, mamma, papà, zia Eleni, zio Alexandros (but we all call him Alex, anyway) and their son Heracles. It was nice and cozy. With the years to come, it got… nosier.

When I was eight, a Russian family moved in next door. Signora Braginskaya and mamma quickly became friends, as well as Lovi and the only son of the family, Ivan. There was also a very nice and beautiful girl, the oldest daughter going by the name Katyusha. She's lovely and it's very easy to tell her apart from other people. Her… assets are quite big, if I had to say so. Then there's Nat. My most beautiful, cold, scowling, cursing, darling Natalya. We're best friends. We are. It's just, she's denying it. But I know that she secretly loves me. And so, ever since then, they've been coming over for our Christmas as well. The count from nine went up to fourteen. And it kept growing.

Exactly three years later, the Beilschmidts moved in on the same street. Grandpa instantly decided that annoying the grandpa Beilschmidt, a tall, intimating blond called Regis that totally looks like Legolas from The Lord of the Rings, would be fun. Mister Regis kind of hated (well, still does) nonno's guts. The only reason why he came to our house when papà invited them over for Christmas, was because he was afraid that Gilbert might set fire to everything. And since both him and Lovino were kind of in their crazy times back then, it was possible. I think that they did set fire to something though, and I think that Ivan might have helped them. The Vargas Christmas party grew to nineteen.

When I was thirteen, sorella Katyusha got married with a man from Turkey. Everyone disliked him, except for cara Katya, me and the adults. Ivan tried to strangle him, Natalya tried to assassin him with a knife, Lovino actually wanted to kill him with a wooden spoon, Ludwig had this annoyed look on his face whenever the man walked by, Gilbert actually threw a vodka bottle at him and even Feli had this scary look on his face. Everyone calmed down only when Sadiq, as the man was called, run around the town half naked declaring his undying love for Katyusha. He was plenty drunk, but everyone was satisfied. And so our party reached twenty people, and it's still not the end.

Let's skip to the present. I am currently seventeen years old and I'm single. Not for long, because soon a certain girl will admit her love to me, but it still won't change the count in our parties. Because time isn't merciful, eventually everyone found someone to care about, and so more and more people came to our house. The count right now is 25, with another one on the way.

"I really wish it'll be a girl this time though. I get the feeling that Ali will be exactly like his daddy, and I sincerely hope that our second child won't be as insane" Katyusha said jokingly, smiling fondly at her little baby bump. It wasn't very visible, as it was only the beginning, really, but if you squinted your eyes you could see it. I couldn't, actually. But mamma, zia Eleni, signora Lisa and signora Mykhaila seemed very excited.

I walked away from the females and poured myself a glass of milk. No wonder Santa Claus likes it so much, it's delicious. I never understood why people at my class didn't like it, but that might be the reason why all of them are so short.

"Marcello, boy, be a good kid and bring us some beer!" I looked at nonno, half lying on the long table. Dad's arm was thrown around signor Braginski's shoulder and they were singing something that sounded like a mix between 'Last Christmas' and 'Jingle Bells'. Gilbert and Ludwig's father was laughing and stuffing cookies into his mouth. He looked like a hamster. Next to him, zio Alex was sleeping soundly on the table, hugging a giant fish and looking utterly ridiculous. Thank God neither mamma nor aunt Eleni saw this, or else another Christmas hell would start.

And finally, nonno and signor Regis were drinking themselves into insanity. Signor Regis was currently on top of the table, screeching sounds coming out from his lips. They sounded suspiciously similar to "Santa Claus is coming to town". Nonno, who got up from his lying position, was now clapping in the rhythm, chucking down another gulps of fine Italian wine.

If I brought them some more alcohol, everyone would blame me for making insane people even more insane.

"No can do, nonno! Mamma said that you can't drink anymore!" I don't think he really heard me, because he got on the top of the table, and boomed loudly:

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose!" I think I heard Feliciano giggling madly from behind the Christmas tree, Ludwig groaning with frustration from the other side of the room, and Gilbert's obnoxious laughter coming from the kitchen. I smiled.

"Stop smiling to yourself, you creep" a cold voice murmured beside me. I turned around quickly and flashed my most charming smile at a person that has joined me.

"You're still as beautiful as you were a few minutes ago, Nat" Natalya glared at me, but I swear there was this hue of red spreading across her cheeks. She's got to be the cutest person in the whole universe.

"Stop sprouting nonsense. Have you seen my brother?" her eyes flew across the room, searching for a certain tall Russian, most likely accompanied by a, much shorter, Chinese man in a ponytail. No one was sure whether it was Ivan stalking Yao, or Yao making sure that Ivan doesn't destroy or set fire to anything. Probably both of them.

"Well, I might have seen him. And I might have not. It all depends on you" she raised her furrowed eyebrows, and I instantly knew that she was getting annoyed. But well, no harm in teasing her a little, right? "If you give me a little peck on the cheek then-"

_WHAM!_

Well, as expected, I didn't get my kiss, but at least there's a nasty bruise on my cheek now. I think it kind of counts as a present, too.

She's such a fierce woman, that Natalya. Always hitting people, cursing at them or threatening them. That's so lovely. She's so cute, playing hard to get. I'm certain that it's only an act. Somewhere, deep down in her heart, she probably loves me a lot, she just doesn't know how to show it, or she's afraid of being misunderstood. My poor, poor Natalya. She might be afraid of what others would say. Or maybe she thinks that I like Emilie? Oh, that silly Nat! As charming as signorina Bonnefoy is, she is only a very good friend that plays poker with me. Or could it be that Natty (oh, how she hates that nickname) is jealous of Wendy? Silly, I certainly am not interested in girls that are two years younger than I, especially when I have such a beautiful jewel like Natalya under my nose. Peter said that I'm absolutely insane, but that's only because he likes Wendy, and Wendy likes her eight years older cousin from Australia.

"Aww, did she hit you?" I blinked and turned around, staring at my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Antonio smiled at me brightly and sat on the sofa, motioning for me to do the same. I made myself comfortable on the creamy colored cushion.

"Women are really confusing" I said, looking at a familiar purple ribbon bouncing on the other side of the room. It was her favorite one.

"Oh, not only women. Your brother isn't exactly the easiest to understand either. Well, to others. I think he's an open book" both of us laughed heartily. It was true. Lovino could be very confusing to most of the people, but once he starts caring for you, there's nothing easier than understanding him. He's easily frustrated, curses a lot and might actually punch you to show his affection. Antonio and Gilbert called it 'Ultimate fist of love'. I couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

Lovino doesn't trust others easily. He needs time, and he doesn't open his heart for just anybody. I think before Antonio he had only dated one girl and a boy, and then he met fratello Tonio. They've been in love with each other for ages, so when they got together it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. But no one really knows how exactly did a 'dumb idiot' and a 'fierce brat' became an item, and neither of them spoke of it. There were suspicions that Lovino might have been brainwashed, but they disappeared as soon as everyone was called their usual nicknames, such as 'tomato bastard', 'albino bastard', 'vodka bastard', 'stupid idiot', 'perverted psycho', 'eyebrows idiot' and other 'pet names'.

"Say, fratello Toni"

"Mm?" he looked at me with a smile, but his gaze quickly shifted to Lovino, who walked in together with Kiku and Matthew, holding cups with steaming hot chocolate. I could see a fond smile forming on his handsome face.

"How did you know you were in love with fratello?" he looked thoughtful for a while, but his green eyes haven't left Lovino's figure, not even once.

"Well… I just knew, really. Your brother used to be really popular, well, unfortunately he still is, with freaks like Kirkland, Braginski or Jones. I really don't understand why he's friends with them, really. But to the point… they spend a lot of time together, and it made me very mad. I hated when Lovi was around people that could like him… that way. 'What if he likes one of them', I used to wonder. And I realized that I would really hate it if Lovino was to go out with someone else. And a mere thought that he might love another hurt a whole lot. Then, whenever I was together with him, I would end up making a fool out of myself" he laughed, looking at his folded hands "I'm serious. I stuttered. And stumbled. And it happened everytime your brother would look at me. Oh, but it got better with time. I would still sometimes say stupid stuff, but it wasn't as bad as in the beginning. Then there are the most obvious symptoms. Wanting to hug him whenever possible. Wanting to hold his hand tightly in mine. Not wanting to ever let him go. Wanting to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyes, his sweet lips, every inch of him, really. Wanting to confess sweet nothings into his ear, telling him I love him. You don't know when you're in love, Marcello. You feel it" he finished, and I knew that everything he's told me was true. He had an affectionate look in his eyes when he stared at my older brother, and a very loving smile. I smiled, too.

"I'm happy you're the one to marry fratello" he laughed, throwing an arm around me.

"Me too, mi pequeño cuñado. Me too!" I grinned. I really liked Antonio. He was funny and very Vargas-like.

"So how did you actually ask my brother out?" he eyed me suspiciously, ruffling my hair.

"Well, it's kind of a very long story and I'm sure little Natalya wouldn't appreciate it" I flushed red. I wonder if I'm really that easy to read, after all.

Antonio got up from the sofa and started walking away, clearly towards my brother.

"Kiss her tenderly!" he threw over his shoulder with an irritating smirk on his face. I think I understand now why Lovino wants to punch him sometimes.

But on the other hand, it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe if I kissed her, she'd finally realize that I seriously want to date her, because I actually _like her_. Women were really hard to understand sometimes.

I walked towards the table. Heracles was sleeping soundly, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder. Matthew, Gilbert's boyfriend, was eating an apple pie, while his obnoxious albino lover was having a dance off together with Ludwig and Feli. Ivan, too, was actually dancing together with Yao, and it looked like samba? Tango? I'm not really sure. But I know for certain that you definitely don't dance like that to 'All I want for Christmas is you'. Sadiq was standing next to Katyusha with sleeping Ali in his arms, talking with mamma, zia Eleni, signore Mikhayla and Lisa. The men were still drinking and singing Christmas songs. Antonio was talking with fratello, occasionally kissing his cheek, only to get a light slap in the arm in return.

And Natalya was standing under the mistletoe, sipping slowly her cup of hot chocolate.

"Wonderful evening, isn't it, Nat?" I asked, smiling happily. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "The starts are so bright. And everything is white" I talked mindlessly, observing her carefully. She looked like she wanted to tell me to fuck off, to say it nicely, but her chocolate thankfully stopped her from doing so.

"And you're very beautiful tonight. Not that you aren't always, bella, you are. Always, always beautiful. You know, Nat, you're the most beautiful and the sweetest girl I have ever met" she rolled her pretty violet eyes again, while elbowing me in the stomach. I grinned "I'm not joking! I think you're the greatest woman on Earth, really. You see, Nat, the thing is…" I looked up, my mouth forming a perfect O shape. She followed my gaze, her fair eyebrows furrowing. "Well, would you look at that! We're standing under a mistletoe! That means I have to kiss you!" she put the cup with a loud 'thump' on the table.

"I hope you're joking, bastard" she grumbled and tried to move away, but I was quicker. I grabbed her hand and quickly pressed my lips to hers. It was warm, brief and tasted of chocolate.

I took a step back, preparing myself for a slap, but it never came. I opened one eye and with astonishment noticed her beautiful, red cheeks, glanced at her inviting lips and closed the gap again, letting myself drown in this amazing feeling. Thousands of butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I swear there were fireworks in my heart when I felt a light pressure pushing back on my lips. The kiss itself was amazing, but knowing that she was returning it was even better.

When we finally parted, I couldn't stop myself from grinning widely. She pinched my nose, but didn't move away anyway.

"You're an idiot" she murmured quietly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Nat" I kissed her forehead lightly.

It earned me a beautiful, painful head-butt, but was it worth it! It has got to be the best Christmas in my life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it~. It was really fun to write, haha ^^. Isn't Seborga/Belarus just the cutest ship you've ever seen? Yeah, I know. I'm not much of a TurUkr shipper, but I was reading an interesting article yesterday, about the Turkish-Ukrainian relationship, and besides I really wanted to put a baby in here, so yes.**

**Btw. I had no idea for title so yep, put in whatever. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry that there wasn't any BG update lately. It's coming this Wednesday, so don't worry ;). I had certain reasons, one of them being my laziness, second school and there were other side reasons.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you'll have great Christmas and enjoy yourself to the fullest *bows*!**


End file.
